chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Aragon
House of Aragon was created by Jaryth Argen after he cleansed the ruins of Wyrmsgate of mountain goblins and claimed it and the Wyrmwood forest as his protectorate. History The founding of the House of Aragon is a story of political intrigue and northern determination. The household began as the union of Jaryth of the House of Argen and the Lady Aya Norello . Their own story would set the tone for their house. 'The Founders' The Lady Aya was pledged to marry Lord Kurz of House Borrath on her twentith Name-Day. It was a union made when both were young and a political alliance that would hopefully stem the aggression between the Houses of Norello and Borrath. By the time that she came of age, Kurz had become a bitter and spiteful person and believed that he 'owned' Aya if only in name because of their pledge to be married. As was the custom in the north, Aya should have moved to the Household of her new husband the summer before their wedding so that the two might get to know each other. Kurz had no interest in getting to know her as he was only using the marriage to secure a political line to the seat of his House's greatest rival, the city of Kingsbridge. She lived with him only a month or two before she realized just how angry and bitter he was towards her and everyone else. She began making excuses to return to Kingsbridge to tend to her ailing grandfather (who was never so ill as all that). Once, while she was in the city with her husband, she was taking a few moments to herself before they left to return to the south. She cherished books and wished to browse her family's library for some new titles for her return. While there she accidentally met Jaryth who was visiting the city to negotiate a trade deal on behalf of his brother, the Lord of Highward. The two spoke casually and quickly discovered that they had more in common than they could have imagined. Aya was glad to catch up with Jaryth - whom she knew from childhood but had never spoken to since he began studying magic. When Kurz caught the two of them speaking he went into a furious rage, claiming that Aya was slutting herself out for the white-haired half-breed and back-handed her across the face when she tried to explain that the two were simply speaking and laughing. Jaryth would have none of that. With his magic he seized Kurz and slammed him against the wall holding him in place. Though Kurz had studied magic as well, he was no match for Jaryth. Aya was both hurt and confused as to why Kurz had struck out so violently but was glad to be helped back to her feet by her friend-found-again. Kurz was able to break the binding spell and drew his sword against Jaryth and lunged. Jaryth deflected the attack and Aya drew her dagger to defend him. Just as the two were about to square off against the southerner, Lord Vykus , the leader of the House of Norello , discovered the ruckus and demanded that they all cease their attacks. Kurz leveled his blade at Jaryth - intending to either threaten or murder the man and stab Aya through the chest if he had to to get to him. Vykus tried to talk sense to him but Kurz was nearly enraged. Vykus declared the pledge broken as Kurz had struck his neice and ordered him and his men to leave his city at once. Kurz swore revenge against both men (and their Houses) and stormed out. 'The Dragon-Tongue Treaty' Though his brother, Tyrel, had no love for the House of Borrath nor hate for the House of Norello , Jaryth was not able to urge his brother to support the northern barony too quickly. The House of Argen in the city of Highward had traded with the Norello family for generations and they were quick to come to one another's aid when it came to problems of goblin infestations and such but human politics were an all together different matter. It was not until the House of Borrath began to blockade the port of Kingsbridge with their ships that Tyrel had to act. With Kingsbridge port blocked, that meant that no cargo could reach his barony or easily leave it for the Black River. This spurred both the House of Argen and the House of Tarly from the neighboring barony of Eastlund to ally themselves with the House of Norello to free the blockade. The alliance of the three Houses, called the Dragon-Tongue Treaty, unified them, at least temporarily against the House of Borrath. What was not known to the three houses was that the blockade was a rouse; a feint. While Borrathi ships guarded Kingsbridge harbor, the Lady Aya was being kidnapped and taken away from the city to be delivered to Lord Kurz. The kidnapper was none-other than Aya's own brother, Lord Kernan. Kernan, who had grown up with his sister as guests of his uncle Vykus after the murder of their parents, was promised land and title by Kurz if he would simply deliver his sister for their promised wedding. Locked in a large wooden chest, Lady Aya was drugged by her brother and smuggled across the Black River and south into the town of Wayrest; far enough south to prevent anyone from either finding her or even looking for her. 'The Dragonrider' When the theft of Aya was discovered it was Jaryth who launched the rescue while the Barons dealt with the blockade. Jaryth, who had befriended a green drake found in his travels in the Wyrmwood, was able to fly upon the drake as a mount. The drake was a loyal pet but not something that Jaryth ever thought about riding. Most people would shoot him out of the sky as soon as they saw the silhouette on the ground. As most commoners and very few educated folk know the difference between a Dragon and a Drake, they assume that one fire-breathing, flying reptile is much like the other and should be killed before it burns their fields and eats their livestock. So on the back of his drake, Gollath - a namein Sylvanari that means 'owl-like', he launched himself from Kingsbridge and took to the sky to cross the blockade and travel deep into the south. With a locater spell cast upon her mother's wedding ring - an heirloom that Aya wore since her mother's death - Jaryth was able to pinpoint her location not only to the town she was being held but in the tower where they had locked her. Assuming that Lord Vykus would surrendur to the southern forces rather than risk his neice's life, Kurz had locked Aya safely away in one of the tallest towers of the keep - ensuring that even if she were found, there would be no way a rescue party would be able to fight their way up the tall flight of steps to get to her. Jaryth was able to land upon the roof of the tower, levitate down to Aya's window and crawl inside. His arrival was mirrored by her brother showing up to her quarters to discuss how the wedding was needed to ensure peace between their houses. Known Members Family/Aragon Major Events *862 KR Jaryth Argen (at the age of 29) marries Aya Norello (at the age of 25) *863 KR Jaryth and Aya have a son named Mazryth Aragon and a daughter named Brentia Aragon *865 KR Jaryth and his guard drive the goblins out of Wyrmsgate Pass , claiming Wyrmsgate as his first holding, **Jaryth and Aya form the House of Aragon with their children and personal staff and guard. *872 KR Construction begins on Drakenfell. *888 KR Brentia and Garrett Hallevar are married. She moves to the town of Brenden , Barony of Brendoak *890 KR Construction begins on the town of Drakenfell *891 KR Mazryth marries X. *892 KR : Mazryth and X have their first child, Todric Aragon *895 KR Drakenfell is finished and the House moves from Wyrmsgate to the town leaving Wyrmsgate as a stronghold. *896 KR Mazryth and X have their second child, Rhaella Aragon *899 KR Mazryth and X have their third child, Duvell Aragon *900 KR Mazryth and X have their fourth child, Perna Aragon , Construction on Wyvernwatch begins *905 KR Mazryth and X are appointed Lord and Lady of Wyvernwatch *922 KR Mazryth is appointed Lord of Drakenfell and Baron of Wyrmwood when his father retires to Argent Tor *929 KR Constructions begins on Drakentor *934 KR Duvell is appointed as Lord of Drakentor by his father, Baron Mazryth. 'Wars' War/Aragon 'Battles' Battle/Aragon 'Events' Event/Aragon 'Quotes about Them' 'Quotes from Them' Holdings Seat: Barony of Wyrmwood, Town of Drakenfell Primary Settlements: Drakenfell, Wyvernwatch, Wyrmsgate Secondary Settlements: '''Drakentor, Wyck , Stonewatch Settlements: Holding/Aragon '''See Also: Settlements of Wyrmwood Military Politics The House of Aragon is one of the first noble houses to officially adopt a common-born apprentice into their household and offer them the protection of their social rank. When Jaryth took the young apprentice, Kyson , as his Ward, he did what no other house had done before him - he allowed a common-born to become semi-noble. Family Family/Aragon See also: House of Aragon/Tree Category:House Aragon Category:House of Gizad Category:House of Amara House of Aragon Category:Household/Human Category:Patron/Wardens Category:Project/Active